Rayne
Rayne is a Neathian brawler. History Rayne was a friend of Corbin before Naga attacked Earth. Queen Serena sent him and Sarah to watch what happened on earth so if the Brawlers didn't win and Naga came to Neathia, they would know how powerful he is. During that time, the two fell in love. After he came home and reported to the Queen, he went to Corbin's lab. He saw that it was almost completely destroyed. Since he knew it was rare that this would happen, he searched through the rubble and found Jambi. Since then, he has searched nearby galaxies to find his friend. Before RPW: Evolution Now 15 he has discovered many things about his inner traits. He has discovered he is half-and-half between Gundalian and Neathian. Despite his new frightening appearance his Human form has remained the same, just taller. He and Sarah's relationship has blossomed into a much stronger one. Her parents still do not approve of him. And call him hateful names such as "the baby left on the doorstep" even though he is a Prince of Neathia. When Rayne discovered his Gundalian traits he freaked out and nearly destroyed his side of the block on his street because electricity flourished throughout his body shocking everything. The only one able to calm him of this was His Aquos Lumagrowl, Ventus Hawktor, Pyrus Ramdol, Haos Aranaut, and his other bakugan making the 6 attributed necklaces he had retrieved from his many years of being a castle knight glow their specified color. Seeing this scarred his mind and made him able to control it. His eyes change to the color of Silver with a jagged streak of red around the pupil. He has been contacted by the Gundalian Command Force. When Meia died in the war it affected all of the Royal Family, mainly for the reason Rayne, Sarah, Corbin, and Meia were in Gundalia. The group split up and scowered through the castle. Rayne with Sarah, and Corbin with Meia. Eventually they all ended up in the same place, captured. Despite Rayne and Sarah's superior agent skills they were captured because of a pitfall that Sarah didn't notice. When she fell through Rayne jumped in after her. Meeting Meia and Corbin already there with guards surrounding them. They were going to be thrown down Gundalia's largest pit. But only if they didn't talk about Neathia's plans to attack Gundalia. When the group refused the guards threw Meia in. Quake Drago, devastated, went in after her but failed to bring her back up. the guard, seeing the quake drago realized he had captured a number of the royal family and instantly called in barodius. Barodius, surprised let the guard have his fun and ordered him to throw Sarah in the pit. Throwing her in, he heard a noise. Looking to the left he saw Raynes chair was empty and the ropes were on the ground. Barodius realizing he was in danger looked down the pit and saw Rayne skydiving after Sarah. When Rayne caught Sarah she was crying. She screamed "You should've saved yourself!". Rayne grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and then said "Who would I be without you" Sarah touched began embracing the wind as her Haos necklace shined beside Rayne's Darkus one that he wears always. when they were 150 feet from the ground the haos light and the darkus light shone bright . Corbin thinking the worst had happened passed out due to a huge amount of emotion. He was transported from the area by his necklace. Meanwhile at the bottom, still falling, Sarah and Rayne stared in amazement at the Necklaces. The two necklaces joined together and shone brighter than before and transported them to the floor of the throne room. Sarah landing on top of Rayne. Both of them unconcious. Waking up, confused they asked Serena what had happened. Serena answered with a scramble for words. "You two....are meant to.....rule neathia" she spoke with a sudden loss for words until Sarah spoke up "What do you mean? Why us? How can you make that assumption?" Serena with a blank look turned to a page in a big white book. She then read it aloud, "Only the sacred leaders will face death and live to tell the tale, in a bright existance far far away. When the danger be it faced the two will join and escape to the place of certain and sure survival, Haos and Darkus, the attributes of revival.' read the caption below it pleaseem of the survivors on a land away called Gundalia. The two that escape death in the near future also known as our King and Queen" She, then in shock, passed out. Serena then explained why they transported. "I it was due to your bakugan sensing your danger your feelings of trust and friendship let them know you needed their help. So they did the best thing they could......transported you home."The Haos and Darkus ones are usually not the ones to do that thats why you and Sarah are the future leaders." Rayne is holding this off as long as he can but it seems Fabia wants to be Queen since Serena is gone. Rayne can be a warm-hearted boy but mainly towards Sarah. Otherwise, many people do not get much sympathy from him. Appearances Rayne first appeared in episode 2.7.0 "Phantom Battle: The creepy force of the Shadowfogs" when Corbin was brawling Counter. He first came in using Jambi to back-up Corbin. After a few minutes, the room they were brawling in started to become encased in electricity, in which Corbin sacrificed an Infernion to give them a chance to escaped. Rayne appeared again in episode 2.8.1 "Retro Engineered Insanity" , first going back to Neathia in a shuttle with Corbin. The next morning,he had a reunion with his girlfriend, Sarah. Unbeknownst to the trio, Counter had followed the two back to Neathia by a tracking chip that one of his Shadowfogs implanted into Corbin's neck. When battle was ready to start, Corbin told Rayne and Sarah to get back in the castle. As the two flew through a window, the rocket boots Rayne used shut off and Sarah landed right on him. In episode 2.8.2 "The Power of Parabola", Rayne followed Sarah and Lateralus to Corbin's lab. They were told the Corbin was going to upgrade Sarah's Infernion. As soon as giant plates of metal started falling from the Infernion, he pulled Sarah to the far wall and told her to look into his eyes to calm down. A few minutes latter, He got a call of a "disturbance" in Bakugan Interspace. As soon as Corbin finished the upgrades on the newly named Parabola, he and Sarah left for Interspace. He appeared with Sarah in episode 2.8.3 "Sarah Shows her Skills", He and Sarah look through Interspace to find the disturbance. Sarah finds an arena that she wants to look in, but it is a battle between Corbin and Counter, so they decided to disguise themselves as normal people and watched part of the brawl. As soon as Counter noticed them, they ran, but he attempted to kill them. To protect them and make sure they have a safe getaway, Corbin distracted Counter. Bakugan Basic *Darkus Dharak *Ventus Dharak *Haos Krakix *Aquos Lumagrowl *Subterra Linehalt *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram *Ventus Strikeflier *Darkus Merlix *Darkus Jambi Traps *Darkus Tripod Episolon *Aquos Leigionoid *Ventus Hylash Battle Gear *Gold Vilantor *Gold Twin Destructor *Gold AirKor *Gold Boomixx Trivia *He is sometimes cold-hearted, but he is willing to help someone in need. *It is a running gag that whenever he and Sarah are about to have a "moment", something happens that ruins it. Gallery Bakugan RayneLumagrowl.png|Rayne's Aquos Lumagrowl in battle RayneDharak.png|Rayne's Ventus Dharak in battle RayneIngramMonster.png|Rayne's Pyrus Cosmic Ingram RayneCoredemMonster.png|Rayne's Pyrus Coredem RayneVentusDharakMonster.png|Rayne's Ventus Dharak RaynePhosMonster.png|Rayne's Ventus Phosphos RayneHakapoidMonster.png|Rayne's Darkus Hakapoid RayneDarkusDharakMonster.png|Rayne's Darkus Dharak RayneNeoMonster.png|Rayne's Aquos Neo Dragonoid RayneLumagrowlMonster.png|Rayne's Aquos Lumagrowl RayneAkwimosMonster.png|Rayne's Aquos Akwimos RayneKrakixMonster.png|Rayne's Haos Krakix RayneAranautMonster.png|Rayne's Haos Aranaut RaynesDarkusBreezak.png|Rayne's Darkus Breezak RaynesZeonHylash.png|Rayne's Zeon Hylash RaynesPyrusRamdol.png|Rayne's Pyrus Ramdol RaynesSubterraSnapzoid.png|Rayne's Subterra Snapzoid RaynesSubterraSabator.png|Rayne's Subterra Sabator RaynesSubterraBlitz.png|Rayne's Subterra Blitz Shadow.png|"Shadow" Sheath.png|"Sheath" RaynesHaosLuma.png|"Luma" RaynesHaosHawktor.png|Rayne's Haos Hawktor RaynesClearKrakix.png|Rayne's Clear Krakix RaynesClearHawktor.png|Rayne's Clear Hawktor RaynesVentusHawktor.png|Rayne's Ventus Hawktor RaynesBGLinehalt.png|Rayne's BG Linehalt RaynesAquosRickoran.png|Rayne's Aquos Rickoran RaynesAquosMegarus.png|Rayne's Aquos Megarus Rayne'sDarkusMutantElfin.png|Rayne's Darkus Mutant Elfin 454px-BlackStealth_Aranaut.png|Rayne's Stealth Aranaut Rayne'sVentus FlashIngram.png Rayne'sCombat Taylean.png Rayne'sDarkus CyclonePercival.png Rayne'sAquos Wolfurio.png Rayne'sAquos MutantTaylean.png Rayne'sAquos InfinityTrister.png Rayne'sAquos InfinityHelios.png Rayne'sDarkus IronDragonoid.png Rayne'sDarkus TitaniumDragonoid.png Rayne'sVentus Taylean.png Rayne'sCombat InfinityHelios.png Rayne'sHaos MetaDragonoid.png Rayne'sCombat InfinityTrister.png Rayne'sAquos Vertexx.png Rayne'sVentus InfinityTrister.png Rayne'sVentus Krakenoid.png Rayne'sVentus PhantomDharak.png Rayne'sAquos PhantomDharak.png Gear RaynesCopperBattleTurbine.png RaynesCopperRockHammer.png RaynesGoldBarias.png RaynesGoldVicer.png RaynesGoldVilantor.png RaynesGoldZukanator.png Mechtogan Rayne'sVentusZenthonTitan.png|Ventus Zenthon Titan Rayne'sVentus FaserTitan.png Rayne'sCombat SilentStrike.png Rayne'sAquos VenexusTitan.png Rayne'sHaos Slynix.png Rayne'sDarkus Zenthon.png Rayne'sAquos Venexus.png Rayne'sAquos Vexfist.png Rayne'sAquos Deezall.png Rayne'sVentus Dreadeon.png Rayne'sSubterra Vexfist.png Rayne'sPyrus Accelerak.png Rayne'sCombat Dreadeon.png Nano Rayne'sGoldSlingpike.png Rayne'sGoldDaftorix.png Rayne'sGoldSonicanon.png Rayne'sGoldHyperPulsor.png Rayne'sGoldBombaplode.png Rayne'sGoldSlicerix.png Mobile Assaults Rayne'sSilver Ventus Koptorix.png Rayne'sSilver Pyrus Raytheus.png Rayne'sSilver Pyrus Rapilator.png Rayne'sSilver Darkus Raytheus.png Rayne'sSilver Darkus Axellor.png Rayne'sSilver Aquos Hurrix.png Rayne'sSilver Ventus Hurrix.png Rayne'sSilver Impalaton.png Category:Players Category:Neathians